There are speaker systems including speaker units outputting sounds in predetermined respective sound ranges.
For example, such a speaker system includes at least one speaker unit disposed in a housing to output sounds in a predetermined sound range from the speaker unit (see Japanese Patent No. 4127156 (Patent Document 1)).
Such speaker units include woofers outputting low-pitched sounds, mid-range speakers outputting medium-pitched sounds, tweeters outputting high-pitched sounds, and full-range type speakers outputting sounds in all of the low-pitched, medium-pitched, and high-pitched ranges.